Too Many Crushes!!!
by iCy CaNdY
Summary: I've seen a couple of odd Ash romances.. So R&R... *Even if you don't like humor, you'll love this! *


Note: I know I don't own pokemon, you know I don't own pokemon. So...  
  
I DON"T OWN POKEMON!!!!  
  
  
  
Narrator: It's a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly, and Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling to the next town for Ash to win another badge.  
  
Ash is somewhere training his pokemon, leaving Misty and Brock..  
  
Misty: Hey Brock.. Can I tell you a secret?  
  
Brock: Sure Misty.  
  
Misty: You have to promise you won't tell anyone..  
  
Brock: OK  
  
Misty: Well, I have a huge crush on Ash.  
  
Misty thinking Brock would either fall down laughing or would give her advice, she wasn't even prepared for Brock' reaction..  
  
Brock was fuming with rage. And then shouted at her saying  
  
" You can't love Ash because I LOVE HIM."  
  
Misty looked at Brock shocked. Was her friend gay? This had to be a joke..  
  
Misty: You're kidding. What about Joy and Jenny?  
  
Brock: Baahhh. Who cares about woman.  
  
I mean, Ash is just perfect for me..  
  
Misty: You're sick. How can YOU LOVE A BOY IF YOU ARE ONE.  
  
Brock: Gender doesn't matter when it comes to love..  
  
As Misty and Brock began arguing who Ash liked, a voice was heard.  
  
Jessie: Prepare for TROUBLE  
  
Jessie (in a deep voice): And make it double.  
  
Misty butting in asked, " Where's James?  
  
Jessie: James and Meowth went out to a restaurant to eat. Leaving me to capture Pikachu.  
  
Say, where is Pikachu, and the hunky twerp..  
  
Misty: Hunky? You don't mean ASH do you..  
  
Jessie: Why of course I do. He's so handsome, and also raises powerful pokemon..  
  
Misty: WELL FORGET IT. He's MINE!!!  
  
Brock: No he's mine!!!  
  
Jessie: You must be mistaken. But the twerp must have a crush on me.  
  
I mean I'm beautiful, smart, cunning..  
  
As Jessie began to count the ideas with her fingers, Misty interrupted saying  
  
" And older than him, and being his enemy. And trying to capture his pokemon"  
  
Jessie: Oh WHO CARES!!!  
  
Misty: Ash likes me because I'm a girl HIS AGE.  
  
Brock: NO WAY. He must like me because I help him, and I'm like an older brother.. All you ever do is fight with him.  
  
Jessie: No. The twerp likes me because I'm smart and BEAUTIFUL!!!  
  
As the three began arguing somebody wandered out the bushes..  
  
Gary: Well if it isn't Team Twerp. Where's the twerp leader?  
  
Misty: Gary, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS??? BROCK HERE HAS A CRUSH ON ASH WHICH IS GAY, AND HIS ENEMY ALSO HAS A CRUSH ON HIM. I'm the only one suited for him..  
  
Gary: Well sorry LOSERS, but none of you can have him because he's MINE.  
  
Misty, Brock, and Jessie gawked at this.  
  
Misty: But you can't love him. You're his rival..  
  
Gary: Of course I can.. We've been best friends before.. The only reason we're rivals is because I didn't want him to figure out.  
  
But now is the perfect time.  
  
Brock: But NO WAY HE CAN LOVE YOU. He would rather go out with me..  
  
Misty: No! ME  
  
Jessie: Nuh uh. ME!!!  
  
Gary: That's impossible.. I'm just the perfect match for him.  
  
As the four began to argue they heard a crackling noise. Then the four saw Pikachu in front of them, sparks in it's cheeks..  
  
Pikachu who has overheard the conversation didn't want to lose her PikaPi.  
  
" Pi Pikachu. PikaPi ka CHU!!!" * No Way! Ash is MINE!!!*  
  
Jessie: But you're a pokemon. How can he love someone that isn't even his species..  
  
Pikachu: "Pikachu Pi Pi Pika Ka Chu Pika Cha" *Well I'm a better choice than any of you!"  
  
Then a body stepped out of the bushes saying "Well, you're all wasting you're time. Because Ash is better off with me!  
  
Everybody: "KASEY!!!"  
  
Kasey: That's right. I'm just right for him..  
  
Brock: But you both don't even like the same baseball team.  
  
Kasey: Love is STRONGER than baseball..  
  
Thus everybody began arguing who Ash liked best..  
  
And then another person stepped in....  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash: Hey guys! Why is everybody here? You guys having a party?  
  
Everybody *Except Ash * : BUTT OUT!! IT ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!  
  
Ash: Sheesh, I can see I'm not wanted.  
  
Ash walked away.  
  
Then the group stared at their stupidity. What had they done?  
  
Now Ash hated all of them.  
  
Everybody running up to Ash: " ASH WAIT!!!"  
  
As they began running toward their lover.  
  
  
  
The End.. (Or is it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: OK OK. I know this story was poorly made. And very short. And you probably don't even understand it. And I'm also sorry for not putting every body in like  
  
Ritchie, Duplica, Melody, Chikorita, and Tracey..  
  
But please review ^^ 


End file.
